Cyborg 00 Key
by Medjke
Summary: One girl who doesn't know she's a cyborg. Nine cyborgs tricked into kidnapping her. One key keeping them from the ultimate war...Chapter 6!
1. Mom?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything even related to Cyborg 009. This is the only time I'll say it. Also, I have chosen to write the characters a bit (or a lot) out of character. I get to. I've already claimed writer's privilege, Jeannie, so there! But I don't own anything except Jennifer, the two new cyborg creators and the plot. Now please read!  
  
"How in the world did we end up with this quack?!"  
  
Frustrated sighs and nods of agreement shortly followed the loud outburst of 002 (Jet Link) as Dr. Gilmore rolled his eyes and continued to speak with the shadowed figure beside him. The figure, though mostly remaining in the shadows of the Dolphin, smirked and leaned against it's haul, her white uniform stained with oil and blood as the clothing, despite the tears, wrapped around her curves. She looked older than any of the cyborgs, but was definitely younger than the good doctor himself. She glanced at the figure in the basket; light gleaming off her glasses as 001 was, yet again, sleeping. His name is not 001, it's Ivan Wisky...she corrected herself.  
  
"I must say Dr. Violet, that I'm quite surprised by your story. You say that you created one more cyborg, a girl named Jennifer, because she was caught in the initial explosion created by 009 (Joe Shimamura as you prefer to call him). It was to save her life, but she doesn't know she's a cyborg. And now she has been stolen...err...kidnapped... by Professor Nalek and probably brainwashed by Black Ghost? And you know her location but you want Cyborg 001-009 to rescue her. How do you know where she is? Or that Black Ghost has even brainwashed her?" Dr. Gilmore questioned.  
  
The woman stood up straight, the smirk disappearing instantly before light could touch her face or her curly blond hair, now in a bun. The smirk was immediately replaced by a look that was not un-similar to that of a worried mother. Her shoulders drooped and she held herself as if to keep her from sobbing or breaking down, tears forming in her eyes, making her makeup at the corners of her eyes run.  
  
"When I made her into a cyborg, I placed a homing device on her, incase of emergencies... When Professor Nalek kidnapped her, I was able to use the homing device to track her to his home. I know he is working with Black Ghost! They offered him the position they offered me when I refused it! That's also how they knew about Jenny! And I know that Black Ghost must have brainwashed her because she hasn't returned home! That and I tried to rescue her myself, but she attacked me!" the young woman cried, gesturing down her destroyed uniform. She grinned evilly to herself, noting that she almost had their pity, the cyborgs before her almost believed her story. In a last dramatic effort, Dr. Violet sank to her knees in what seemed like despair and sobbed.  
  
"She was like a daughter to me! I should have just accepted the job! Then Jennifer wouldn't be in so much danger! She wouldn't have even been involved if I had just accepted the position Black Ghost had offered me!"  
  
A few more sobs could be heard as everyone stood still, feeling pity for the woman they believed to be a grieving mother figure. Dr. Gilmore was quiet, studying the woman for a few more moments before a placed a hand on her sobbing shoulder and whispered kindly to her. Glancing up at his supposed "family" Dr. Gilmore looked for any sign of their emotions. One by one, they nodded, confirming his thoughts. They had to rescue this girl.  
  
"May we have her location?"  
  
Again, unknown to the Cyborgs, she smirked into her hands. They were falling into her master's plan perfectly...soon she'll have not only the cyborgs, but the key as well. Black Ghost shall live!  
  
How was that? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Stop? Burn this story? Burn my Muse until there is nothing left but ashes? *My muse can be shaking his head "no" frantically* 


	2. Capture

Chapter 2  
  
"speaking" 'thinking' actions  
  
"Alright, everybody knows what to do?"  
  
"Of course we do, 009! We go in, and either convince her we're the good guys or we grab her, remove the tracking device, and run like heck back to the Dolphin!"  
  
"Right, 006. Now remember, she may have been brained washed. Don't hurt her though, and remember that she doesn't remember a thing about being a cyborg! Use the transmitter scramblers on her, not the lasers! Alright, everybody ready? Good. All we need now is for 007 to return..."  
  
A series of short grim nods followed, only sensed by motion in the darkness. All remained quiet, each determined to fulfill the mission before them, no matter how much hatred and appall they felt. After all, they were sent to kidnap a kidnapped cybernetic girl with no memory of her transformation or her loyalty. It was still considered kidnapping. 006 fidgeted nervously on the spot, a guilty look on his face as if he had been caught sneaking some of his homemade gourmet cookies. The glare at his back created by 008's thoughtful, yet determined attitude wasn't helping his nerves as she fiddled with his red and gold uniform. 008 was having his own quandaries about the mission as last minute memories of his African past life surfaced. 005 was perched, ready his face unreadable to 009 as he himself watched the group. His eyes caught the hidden movement of 004 as gold flickered in the moonlight, his face shrouded in shadows. To his left, 002 leaned against the rock, impatience starting to cross his features as the moonlight slipped further along the sky. Jet Link was anxious to get back to base with Dr. Gilmore and 001. They all were. All wanted this mission to be over with already.  
  
"He's here." Was 003's quiet reply as a small house pup came closer to the cybernetic group.  
  
"It's about time!"  
  
"Cool it, 006. He's here now and we need to hear what he found." The scold in the eyes of 009 telling all he was just as up tight as they themselves. He turned towards the pup, a "pop" resounding in the now silent night to announced the reformation of body parts as they merged back into the being known as 007.  
  
"What did you find out 007? Is she in there? Will it be hard to get in?"  
  
"Yes, she's in there and no it won't be. That's the strange part. It was super EASY to get in. I pawed at the door, she smiled and opened it up then she fed and pet me. What's even weirder is that she wasn't wearing a uniform, she wasn't working with weapons or large secrets and she didn't seem to be programmed to destroy...well...anything! She was in a housedress, she was cooking and cleaning and didn't shoot me for being a stray mutt! I'll tell you guys, something just isn't right about this picture!"  
  
"Hmmm...That IS strange..."  
  
"Perhaps she was programmed to play as a daughter or maid to lure Dr. Violet out? Dr. Violet didn't seem to want to her hurt so until they had the Doctor...Maybe they are holding off on the process?" Everyone gaped at 005, the cyborg that had been known for silence. Never had they heard so much out of him at one time.  
  
"That has to be it. I can't think of any other reason."  
  
All nodded in agreement, their conscious' growing inside each one at the feeling of guilt increased. Unfortunately, they had all agreed to rescue the girl, despite rain, cyborgs, battle, snow or evil winged beings telling them the difference between right and wrong.  
  
"Alright. Let's go."  
  
With half-hearted nods, each cybernetic being made their own way to the abode of Dr. Nalek in a way that was unique to them. The house had a warm glow to it, cloth curtains of greens and reds barely covering the windows, protecting the night from the yellowish tint leaving between the cracks of shelter. The garden of various shades was not something you who expect to find in a house that belongs to a kidnapper. Upon arrival of their post, the cyborgs paired off, two by two at each possible exit of the house. 009 took a deep breath, sweat gathering at his brow as he glared at the doorknob, daring it to attack. With a final heave of air into his chest, 009 threw open the front door and darted inside as three other groups of cyborgs enters all staring at a young girl in the middle of the kitchen, dish towel in hand.  
  
A confused, yet horrified look crossed her face in her large gray eyes as she took them in and they studied her. She was dressed in a green sundress, matching slippers on her small feet. Her hair, though loose and held back with a headband, was a mixture of blond, red and browns in loose waves that fell about mid back. She wasn't exceptionally beautiful, but anyone had to admit that she at least pretty enough with the girl-next-door image. The only thing that stood for her transformation was her chocker, a black laced, simple choker with a teardrop shaped medallion with an embedded computer chip.  
  
The silent studying lasted no more than a minute however as the plate fell to the ground, shattered amongst the marble and spread along the towel, but the owner of the plate had already gone. Running in almost a panic, she headed towards a closet at the opposite end of the room, her dress flared behind her in her speed. With a click of his back teeth, 009 raced forward at accelerated speed, catching the girl half way in a forceful, but gentle hold. He could see the fear in her eyes and he winced inwardly. With her back against the wall and trembling slightly, she gazed up at him as if he were a monster ready to devour her. Feeling both pity and guilt along with the wince the girl displayed, 009 loosened his grip, which turned into a huge mistake.  
  
"We don't want to hurt you. We've come to rescue you."  
  
"From what?!"  
  
"From Dr. Nalek."  
  
"Why would I want to be rescued from my FATHER?!?!"  
  
"Calm down! He's not you're real father! You're a cyborg created by Dr. Violet! Dr. Nalek reprogrammed you to think that you were his daughter! He's using you to get to Dr. Violet! Dr. Nalek is working for an evil organization called the Black Ghost!"  
  
"I AM NOT A CYBORG!!! IF I WAS, THEN I'D KNOW IT!!! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE MY FATHER OF DOING SOMETHING SO REDICULUS AND ABSURD?!? WHAT ARE YOU, HIGH ON DRUGS?!? AND HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE MY FATHER OF WORKING WITH THIS BLACK GHOST!?!"  
  
A fire could be seen in the petite girl's eyes as she pushed him away and attempted to make the closet once again. Behind him, the other cyborg began to fire their scramblers, careful to miss him. A close shot near the girl caused her to trip, sending her sprawling across the kitchen floor and hard into the wall before her. She scrambled to get up, her leg dragging behind her limply as she reached the closet and pulled a long black object out. The bombardment of the scramblers ceased as she pointed the long weapon, now known as a double barrel shotgun towards the cyborgs, keeping her hand on the trigger and her eyes on them. The crew of red and gold clad figures before her glanced at each other, lowering their weapons as 003 moved forward, her soft features and kind voice coming out, despite the girl on the floor with a gun trained on her. 003 raised her hands in surrender, trying to appeal to the child.  
  
"Hey now...lets not get that violent. We're just here to help..."  
  
"I don't need your 'help'."  
  
"Yes, you do..."  
  
"NO! I just want to know what you did to my leg and for you to get out!"  
  
"It's just a transmitter scrambler used on CYBORGS to shut down parts of their systems so they don't hurt people..."  
  
"But I'm not a cyborg!"  
  
"Yes, you are. It wouldn't have worked on you if you weren't a cyborg."  
  
"You're lying! I'm not a cyborg..."  
  
The riffle in the child hand tilted towards the floor, as she thought of the words said by the blond haired woman before her. She glanced at the cyborgs, keeping the riffle trained on them just in case. The child searched their faces one by one then back again as a group, missing 003's glances at her, 009 and at the others as each cyborg sent their own facial message. Jennifer crept closer towards the group, keeping the shotgun trained with its nose to 003 as 009 crept silently behind her. The child looked at the group with a predator's eyes before saying one word.  
  
"Leave."  
  
"Alright. We'll leave. Just promise you won't shoot any of us."  
  
"I should call the cops on you for breaking and entering, assault with a potentially dangerous weapon, and attempted kidnapping...So don't push you're luck."  
  
"I'm afraid it won't be attempted kidnapping..."  
  
"What do you mean?" She glared at the woman suspiciously. A sharp pain hit her back, the feeling of pins being poked into her all over her fragile body, even on and behind her eyes. Jennifer closed her gray colored eyes as the pain took over, feeling as if a demon was ripping through her body and soul. Her small body went lax, crumpling to the floor on her side, her shotgun cradled next to her like a teddy bear.  
  
'Daddy, where are you? Why aren't you home yet? Why aren't you here to save me?' were the thoughts flowing through her mind. She could feel herself being lifted, the riffle taken away from her as she rested in someone's arms. 'No! Now I'm defenseless...'  
  
005 could be seen cradling the small girl in his arms, a frown on his face as the wind blew in an odd way as they left the house. Something was not right. He could feel it in his bones, just as he could feel that this girl was much more than a normal cyborg. This girl was special. He knew it. 009 nodded at him and began walking towards their new home away from homes. Their mission had been completed, unfortunately, but it was on the minds of all. Had they done the right thing?  
  
Better? Worse? Suggestions? Ok. I wish to thank the people who replied REAL quick.  
  
Queen of Duels: My muse has been spared thanks to you. *My muse brings you a present and mouths "Thank you." * He loves you now.  
  
Blaze7: Thank you. I feel much better now. I may actually complete this story.  
  
Black Wolf Meleny: Thank you so much! I appreciate the support. You are one of the few that care about me! *glares at Jeannie*  
  
Bickabee: *raises an eyebrow* Is that better? Thanks. Tell me if I'm creating a Mary-Sue, ok? I'll fix it then.  
  
Pinky: Thank you. I'm trying but at the moment, I have school as well. I'll try to update every week for you, ok? 


	3. Trapped and Crying

"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
Action ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Computers. That was what she saw when she opened her eyes. Blinking in surprise, she glanced about as much as possible, the spinning nauseous feeling created by her unbearable headache holding her head still. The incessant beeping noise of the heart monitor was doing nothing to improve her headache as she looked around with her eyes, searching for anything that may relieve the tension in her head. Looking slightly to the right, a shiny porthole near computers with blinking monitors and screens caught her eyes. Trying her hardest to see out of it, realization hit her with the force of whatever had knocked her out in the first place. The human hunter looking people had kidnapped her! The insane ones that babbled on about her being a robot or a cyborg and her father being a mad scientist, working for whomever this Black Ghost was.  
  
'Please! Everyone knows my dad is a doctor! He's never been a scientist...Why in the world am I thinking this now?! I need to get out of here!'  
  
With gritted teeth and clenched eyes she tried to sit up. Sweat poured off her for what had seemed like decades. She relaxed and opened her eyes and sighed inwardly to herself, releasing that she had not even raised enough to lift herself off the pillow. The porthole window caught her eyes again, as a fish passed by...  
  
'WAIT A MINUTE!!! A FISH?!?'  
  
Horror crossed through her eyes, despite her still emotionless face. She could feel a hole in her heart and hopes of escaping, tears welling up in her eyes, the only thing that seemed to work. She couldn't feel the tears spilling down her cheeks, only see them as her sight became blurry. She glared at the fish in all its freedom through her tears, as if this whole mess was it's fault. She closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears. She couldn't cry now.  
  
'I just have to get out of here...I have to warn papa!'  
  
Taking deep breathes of the soured air she glanced around looking for anything she could use for a weapon when the metal barge of the deep emerged, because this ship had to come up right? There were people on board who need air, she reasoned. Her eyes fell upon the silver glint of metal, stainless steel and clean slated metal instruments on the table near her bed. Judging from the look of the potential weapons, they seemed to be a doctor's tools, resembling those of her father's. To her surprise, a grin graced her lips, the feeling in her face returning with numbed pain. She winced from the sudden sensation of pain.  
  
'Now if only I could feel the rest of my body...'  
  
'Don't worry you will soon.'  
  
Jennifer gasped, her eyes widening and if she could, she would have jumped a foot in the air. The small child like voice in her head continued on as thoughts of insanity or dreams entered her head.  
  
'I'll have you know, Miss Nalek, that this is neither a dream nor have you gone insane. My name is Ivan Wisky and my code name is 001. I am a cyborg just as you are...'  
  
A moan escaped her lips, her eyes rolling in frustration. How many times would she have to say it before they got it through their thick skulls? Giving one last sigh she replied both verbally and mentally as calmly as she could muster at the time.  
  
"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU FREAKS THAT I AM NOT A FREAKING CYBORG!!!!"  
  
'Geez...You don't have to yell. I'm right behind you.'  
  
"Behind me?..."  
  
"Yes, my dear, we're both behind you."  
  
"Who are you?! Why have you kidnapped me?!? Where the heck is my DAD?!? WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!?"  
  
"Calm down! You're only upsetting everybody by yelling..."  
  
"THEN LET ME UPSET EVERYBODY! WHO EVER YOU ARE, I'M NOT ABOUT TO MAKE IT EASY FOR YOU!!!"  
  
"Young lady! CALM DOWN THIS INSTANT!!!" the stressful voice of Dr. Gilmore could be heard as he walked around, 001 in his arms. Jennifer blinked at the sight, noticing the pacified blue haired babe in the hands of the rather "pudgy" doctor. She gazed for a moment at the baby, only vaguely noticing the old man muttering to the child. Pity, shock and sadness could be seen flooding through her gray eyes for only a moment before cold-blooded fury masked her features.  
  
"YOU NOT ONLY HAVE THE GULL TO KIDNAP ME, BUT YOU ALSO KIDNAP THIS POOR DEFENSLESS BABY?!? WHAT KIND OF SICK MONSTERS ARE YOU?!?!"  
  
Dr. Gilmore could only sigh at the sight of the struggling young girl until he noticed one thing. She started to move. With what looked to be a great effort masked on her pretty young face, the child started to rise to a sitting position, sweat glistening on her face as she glared at the "evil man" before her. Dr. Gilmore nervously took a step back, ready to call the clan of cyborgs at a moments notice.  
  
'I resent that remark! I may look only a year old, but I'm older than your grandfather! And I'm far from defenseless!' Cyborg 001 said as he pointed an accusing finger, waging it in a disciplinary manner. Jennifer gasped, falling back on the bed, her eyes back at their saucer size before she closed them, trembling slightly. This had to be a nightmare...Babies couldn't talk in your head and you can't be kidnapped by headhunters...this had to be a dream.  
  
'Now, as to your questions before you started to freak out on us. As I said, my name is 001 and the man holding me is called Dr. Gilmore. He is in charge of the Cyborgs from myself to 009. We were created by the scientist of Black Ghost, one of them was your "father" (as you wish to call him) and another you're real mother. You were not kidnapped, but rescued from Dr. Nalek and are currently being returned to Dr. Violet, your mother. Dr. Nalek had kidnapped you from her. He is currently unaware of your location. Now then, are there any questions?'  
  
The girl stared at him for only a split second longer before she started to grind her teeth.  
  
"You...I don't believe any of your story! It's not true! I am not a cyborg! I am not a robot! I AM NOTHING YOU HAVE SAID AND NOTHING YOU HAVE SAID IS TRUE!!! GET OUT OF HERE! LEAVE ME ALONE!! STOP TORCHURING ME!!!"  
  
"But Miss Nalek..."  
  
"...Please...Leave me alone..."  
  
The girl, despite her brave act and masked emotions, could be seen fighting the tears once again. Obviously scared, confused and angry, she was at her breaking point. She wasn't about to listen to anything anyone said to her nor did she care. Realizing this, the doctor sighed in defeat and walked through the door, letting the dim light bath her as he grabbed his tools, in which he had carelessly left out, locked them up and walked out the door, making sure that it, too, was locked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey there, I'm sorry this chapter is late. We had a three-day power outage...it wasn't fun. Anyway, I'm hoping this next chapter is out at a reasonable time. And I am currently accepting ideas. Even send in a character if you want to, but I'm at a slow point. Anyway, here are my weekly responses!!!!  
  
Queen of Duels: My muse gets to live another week. *My muse looks relieved and waves, smiling at you* Let's just hope he can keep up the good work.  
  
Black Wolf Meleny: Thank you so much! Feel free to drop any suggestions. I never turn them down!  
  
Blaze 7: Thanks. I would love to hear some suggestions. I'm at a slow point right now, so if you have any ideas...  
  
Bickabee: Thank you. *does a mock bow* I was trying. Just tell me if I need to fix anything, ok?  
  
Elven Mischief: Umm...Ok...Thanks. I feel honored that you read it... 


	4. To Flee or Fight

"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
Action.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Almost...Got it!"  
  
After hours of crossing wires, breaking open tool boxes and jamming the metal blockade in front of her, the robotic door had finally relented it's captive with a whining "swish". The young girl peered out of the doorway, looking down both halls for anyone, namely the nuts that called both her and themselves cyborgs. The coast was clear, not a sound vibrated off the walls and met her ears and no shadows played across glittering shiver across the halls. Taking only a moment's glance at the now destroyed med-lab, she crossed the halls, scampering as close to the walls as possible. A shadow crossed her eyes as she ducked into a doorway, holding her breath and praying that she not be spotted. Two men, both in red and gold uniforms were trudging down the corridor, the third tailing them as he rolled his eyes at their conversation.  
  
"I'm telling you, Great Britain, can create any food you wish, especially English food! You name it, I'll cook it 007! "  
  
"And I'm telling you, 006, that only my mother can make that! And who knows where she is now! Besides, Chang-chang-ko, it's not important anyway..."  
  
Jennifer rolled her eyes and berated herself.  
  
'If these are the people who kidnapped me...I'm must be a complete idiot to have been captured...Man! I need self defense lessons or something!"  
  
The third of the companions stopped in front of the dark doorway and glanced at her. Sucking in her breathe in panic, she watched him with wide eyes as he watched her. The two seemed to stare at each other for what seemed liked hours before the other two cybernetic beings stopped and looked at the third curiously.  
  
"What is wrong, 005? Do you see something? Hear something?"  
  
"Yeah, Geronimo, what's up?"  
  
The tall man looked at the two then back at the girl, her scared eyes betraying her plead of not to say what he had seen. A small encouraging smile crossed his face as he decided that this girl had spunk. He turned to the other cyborgs and shrugged.  
  
"It's just the wind..."  
  
"Just the wind?! How can it be just the wind?! We're on a freaking submarine, 005!"  
  
"You and your weird answers, 005."  
  
The group turned and walked away, whatever was on their mind previously was causally forgotten. A small sigh of relief escaped her before she made a galloping break of the other end of the hall. So far, so good. She could feel the sweat trickling down her face as she tried to make it across the submarine to, hopefully, a stock unit. Mentally kicking herself, she grumbled about reading the map FIRST next time she was in a room with one and was about to make a dash for that room.  
  
"Yeah, that would have been helpful. Too bad you didn't though."  
  
Jennifer froze in her tracks, knowing she had been caught. Closing her eyes in frustration, she cursed to herself and slowly turned to face her captor. A smirk played across the redhead boy's lips, a look that says "gotcha" written clearly in his expression. He leaned against the wall, his cocky attitude beginning to annoy her even as she looked at him. The boy before her, however, had an eyebrow arched.  
  
"Didn't know such a little girl knew such colorful words."  
  
"How did you find me?"  
  
"I watched you. Not only did you NOT read the map, but you also failed to shut-off the camera that watches the med-lab. I watched you wreck the place and leave. And since I'm on guard duty, I've come to take you back to your room, now that 003 and 009 are cleaning it up..."  
  
Another round of curses fled her mouth as she turned and did the only thing she could think of...run. Darting down the hall, she could hear the rocket boots of 002 as he followed her closely and soon land behind as she reached a dead end. Another sneer crossed his face as he watched her bang on the walls and doors, desperate to find a way out. Taking a few steps closer, he blocked her only way out and she whipped around to face him, fear in her eyes, as she looked at him. He gave an involuntary wince due to the look, but kept up his demeanor. He had to capture her after all. Setting into a defensive position, Jet Link prepared to attack or defend if necessary, but he was confident that he could take her. A sudden shout jolted him back to reality as she attacked, running towards the cyborg in her way, prepared to take down at least him. He dodged missing the first hit and turning, nailing her in the back "lightly" as she literally bounced off the floor to the bottom edge of the wall. Shaking her head, she turned to look at him, glaring with the same fire as their first encounter. He stood there, chuckling, thinking of an easy victory that he had yet to win. She turned and charged him again as he got ready to deal another blow, but missed as she threw her shoulder into his thin waist line, knocking both of them into the wall. A flurry of fists where sent to one another, both neither winning nor losing, 002 using his cybernetics to battle the girl's furious adrenalin rush filled punches.  
  
The battle last for no more than fifteen minutes at the most, but both were ragged and resembled that of natural disaster victims, with no equal victor, as they were pulled apart by the lumber some figure of 005. He glared at the two, frowning deeply as he stared at the combatants. Other cyborgs stood around, stunned at the equal match of the participants and equally stunned that neither would even look at each other then. 006 could only mutter as he shook his head.  
  
"Must be an American thing..."  
  
Placing 002 down lightly in 009's arms, 005 proceeded to throw Jennifer over his shoulder, the girl scrambling to get away until a low growl forced her to still. The growl, emitted by 005, was only enough for her to hear, but it was obviously effective enough to quiet the struggle girl a he too he to a more...secure...environment, where he could feed her. It had been over 12 hours since her capture and it would be another 4 before they would arrive at the location designated by Dr. Violet. After dropping off the girl, they would proceed to an appointment with another doctor...searching his memory a name appeared in the giant's head...Falls. Yes, that was his name.  
  
Approaching the new designated pretreatment room, the girl started to whimper. 005 smiled slightly at her from over his shoulder, his demeanor softening slightly.  
  
"You have nothing to fear little one. We will not harm you."  
  
"Says you!"  
  
"Yes, I do say."  
  
"Then tell it to the guy I left back there."  
  
"From what I have seen, you attacked first."  
  
"You nuts attacked first! You kidnapped ME, remember?"  
  
"Calm down. You'll only hurt yourself. Now let's get you something to eat and tend to your wounds."  
  
The girl glared, opening her mouth to protest or at least argue with him when a large rumbling in her stomach announced to the world her sudden hunger. The child could only blush as the Native of America smiled and laughter could be heard before him. In the room were a simple bed and a tray of food amongst bland walls and of course two cyborgs waiting "patiently" for her as she was dropped rather unceremoniously on the bed.  
  
"About time you two got here! My Praline Pompeii is nearly thawed and the Chicken Marina Kinshasa is down to a warm!"  
  
"Oh 006! It'll be just fine." Giggled 003, leaning against the bed. 006 crossed his arms, pouting as he leaned against the silvery table cart loaded with interesting goodies from world-class recipes. 003 turned to look at the girl, frowning slightly as she turned to 005.  
  
"005, why is she covered in those marks? She looks as if she had a run in with a lawn-mower and lost!"  
  
"Close. 002."  
  
"What?! Why did he do this to her?! She's just a little girl!"  
  
Jennifer gave an undignified "Hey!" as she crossed her arms, refusing to let 003 tend to her battle scars as 006 brought forth his elegant dishes to her. A thick, heavy hand placed itself on her shoulders, causing her to wince and cry out in pain as blood began to seep through the tattered and torn dress she wore. 003 sent forth a gasp as she automatically went for the wounds, despite the child's persistent struggles.  
  
"There, there. It's ok. We're just going to put bandages on here and we're going to apply some ice here...And we'll need to get you some new clothes...Oh! How rude of me! My name is Françoise. This is Chang-chang- ko and Geronimo."  
  
The young woman before Jennifer gestured towards her companions as she tended to the girl's wounds. The girl glared at the three, especially at the blond girl before her. How dare she call her a child?! The practice nurse tending to her wounds had to be no older than herself. A gentle squeeze on her shoulder caused her to wince and look up at the towering man, the only one it seemed, and who had enough power to control her. The brunette girl was full of fire, but even she knew her limits and giant 6"6' were out of her range. She gulped silently and the woman before her frowned. Their eyes met shortly until a large piece of cake as well as a rice-chicken combo was set before her. To her right slightly, was an orange liquid, resembling orange juice. The three before her urged her on to her meal, her wounds dressed as she cautiously tried the meal, and her hunger taking over as she cautiously watched the three. A swished sound arouse as the door slid open, revealing a fourth cyborg as she herself growled. He shrugged, his auburn brown hair revealing only one eye as he watched her, smiled reassuringly and placed the clothes n the bed neatly. Not two minutes later was he, as well as the other males, ushered out by the feminine 003, who promptly turned and smiled at the girl.  
  
"Do you need help getting dressed?"  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"Suit yourself. Get dressed then."  
  
Now here's to the reviews I received: All two of them! *Pouts*  
  
Note: Many people have asked me two questions...*doesn't say any names*...(1) Who is she going to be paired with? A: That's up to everyone who reviews. Depending on votes is how I shall pair her off. This can include a cyborg who is already created (i.e. Any of the 009s), one of the new bad cyborgs (one of the one's I'm creating) or an original character. (2) What is a Mary-Sue? A: A Mary-Sue is a character that has no flaws, is perfect, unbeatable and is one of those that can save the world without the slightest incident of trouble. I.E. Superman without Kryptonite or a red sun. The perfect person who makes no mistakes and can easily be considered "god-like" or an emotionless drone that has nothing but good things happening in her life.  
  
Queen of Duels: Thank you! Though sorry for the delay...My muse is on strike...*points to my muse who is currently holding a contract, picket sign, and is in workmen clothes* He should be out of it soon though...He's been watching some movies lately, which is why this strike has been going on. Anyway, this chapter was dedicated to you! Thank you so much!  
  
Starlight 16: Well, I'm going to let everyone else decide who she should be coupled with. This in an open invitation to anyone who wants to vote or thinks of a good pairing. 


	5. Unknown

"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking  
  
Action  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why do I have to go get that brat?!"  
  
"Because you're the only one that has fought her and knows her moves now. Besides, you need to apologize."  
  
"Why do I have to apologize to her?! She attacked first!"  
  
"Because you fought back against a little girl...who doesn't know she's a cyborg. Oh, don't worry. I'll protect you from that big bad girl, 002!"  
  
002 glared at 004, the infamous creator of such a crude remark, named Albert Heinrich, as they glided down the hall, the silver haired German walking casually along the corridor, leaving behind only a yellow scarf in his wake. 002 only glared at his retreating back as a lock of red hair fell before his face, refocusing the deadly look of death towards itself rather than the creator of the frustration building it's way up. Upon return for the reconstructed med lab there had not been a moments peace to the flying cyborg, for snickers of others found their way into his ears as reminders of his rather disconcerting defeat at the hand of a girl only two years younger than himself. Well actually, it's be closer to 62 years older than the girl if one counted the torturous years spent in cryogenic stasis. A deeper frown graced his lips as memories of the cockpit stifled laughter brought forth the idea of a bodyguard for the red head. His eyes snapped foreword, only momentarily noting that the silver gray headed being had began to speak once again.  
  
"You know what? That kid kind of reminds me of my Hilda."  
  
"Hilda?"  
  
"My wife."  
  
002 raised an eyebrow to promote his further questioning of the matter as 004 lifted a gold object before him, a ring on a chain, though slightly bent from previous adventures before tucking it back under the shifts of his garb. 002 blinked, confused by such a confession from the normally isolated cyborg. Shaking his head slightly, 002 halted before the door now in front of the two cybernetic beings, itching to reach for his laser in case of another round was required between the warring Americans. The red head's teammate frowned, opening his mouth to scold his fellow cyborg before a muffled sound escaped from the room. Both automatically reached for their weapons, prepared to fire should anything occur as 004 reach forward and opened the door, letting the swish of the door announce their arrival as another less muffled sound roared from the dim colored room before both stepped forward aiming for the source of the sound. Every muscle and part in their systems froze as they found the source, finding that neither an ambush was planned nor was the room destroyed, but the sounds were emitted from a small vent shaft, it's cover throw aside carelessly.  
  
"Great! She's in the vent system! We're going to have to go in after her..."  
  
"Don't look at me, 004, you go after her. I'm not getting punched in the face by her again."  
  
"Wimp. Gets beat up by a little girl then is too scared to go after her."  
  
"Heh. Question. How come we didn't see her leave through the vent on the camera?"  
  
"Because she took your advice and disabled the camera."  
  
"Me and my big mouth..."  
  
"You said it."  
  
Sighing, the red headed being mutely followed his silver haired comrade, cursing as his uniform snagged and ripped on the edges of the vent system. A snicker could be heard from behind him only to be interrupted by 004's own cursing.  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
"Uh-oh what? What's the matter 002?"  
  
"The dust is still settled here. She hasn't crawled through the vent. We've been tricked."  
  
"We have another problem...She just sealed us in..."  
  
"Great! We're stuck in this cramped little vent system. Can you see what she's doing now?"  
  
"She's leaving the room. Hey! She's coming your way! We can still catch her!"  
  
"Then let's go!"  
  
002 moved eagerly, renewed with vigor as thoughts of revenge to the female demon aboard his submarine. Cloth carelessly tore on the vent walls in his intense scurry down the dusty mini corridor as the dust stirred and landed in the nose of 004, leaving the poor German to suffer with sneezing allergies. As the dynamic duo continued, dust bunnies could be seen hopping out of the path of their destruction. There! A small ventilation grid shining precious light could be seen but a lowly three feet before the red headed cybernetic being. Twisting to a sitting position, 002 threw amazing power to kick out grid, sending it sailing through the air as he smiled at a familiar grunt of pain sounded just below them. Turning on his side, the American threw himself down on his wounded prey, effectively pinning her to the wall. The petite figure struggled against his grip, releasing a strangled gasp of surprise as pain crossed her features, her arm moved to an unnatural position as her captor smirked, lifting her up slightly so to limit her options of escape even further. A twinkle in his eye only said the one word he said but a moment later.  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
The girl struggled against his grip as a whimper sounded from her tensed frame, fear illuminating her eyes once again. She winced in pain, but her prayers of easement were thrown towards the wind as her arm twisted further. She cried out in pain, the fierce throbbing in all the joints of her arm screaming out in further torment as she was suddenly twisted and forced to face the wall, the red head examining her arm as his companion fell out of the vent a moment later.  
  
"Please! Let me go! I just want to go home!"  
  
"Look, if you don't calm down this minute, your arm's going to break at this angle! Just knock it off already!"  
  
"Let me go!...I just want to go home...please."  
  
"Keep this up and you won't make it home in less than 12 pieces!"  
  
002 could feel her body tense up as sobs began to rack the poor girl's petite frame. Guilt covered his eyes as he glanced at the brunette in his arms, feeling both utterly confused and helpless at the current situation. The feelings of the scene didn't lift into higher spirits either as 002 caught but only a flash of silver heading down the hall, slightly covered in dust and grime from the ventilation shaft.  
  
"Where in the world are you going?! You can't leave me here with her alone!"  
  
"Relax, I'm just going to get washed up and bring back a sedative for her to calm her down. See if you can keep her still and get her back to her room."  
  
"How am I suppose to do that 004?! SHE'S FREAKING MAD!!!"  
  
"Look whose talking. Just try. We'll be in port in an hour. It won't matter until then. I'll be back."  
  
Blinking, 002 watched helplessly at his companion left him alone with the sobbing girl in his arms. Returning his attention to the matter at hand, the now lone cyborg blinked once more at the figure, his panic levels rising with the increasing sobs. Speaking as calmly as he could to the girl, he began to cradle her in his arms, allowing her arms to be free to tend to her misshapen limb as he sat her in his lap, keeping a firm grip on her small waist.  
  
"Come on now, don't cry...I won't hurt you. You just have to work with me. It's not like I want to keep you here you know..."  
  
"I-I j-just w-want to go h-home...I w-want to be with my f-father and t- take care of him and my a-animals..."  
  
The lanky cyborg began to rock the girl subconsciously, searching for ways to calm her down further before he gathered her up in his arms and proceeded back to her room. The young lady, however, was not going to let him take her easily. A furious storm of fist could be seen, pounding into his chest in effort to force him to release her, ending only with her hands swollen and red. He chuckled at her dismay as she glowered up at him, her original attitude returning as she took a swinging punch at him only to miss as he unceremoniously dropped her from his bride style carry onto the floor, forcing her to double over in her decent with his arm still snuggly around her waist. Opening the door, he dragged the now thrashing girl back into her room as he cussed up a storm when she hit him twice in the face blindly. The girl smirked, as he in turned glowered down at her. Locking the door, the red headed cyborg released his captive, her extra momentum sending her flying across the room and into a wall, where she landed in a huffing heap before turning a glaring at him. It was his turn to smirk at the girl's misfortune.  
  
"Look, we both know each other's strengths and weaknesses now so what's to say we can't sit here quietly until 004 gets back here with your sleeping pills...I mean your medicine."  
  
"Let's we not and you can move out of my way so I can escape."  
  
"You know I can't let you do that."  
  
"And why not? Oh...what do you care? It's not you've ever been captured and forced to do something you against your will. It's not like you were kidnapped off the streets."  
  
002 stayed silent, his anger boiling up in him she continued her statement, the only thing keeping his emotions in check was the pity he felt for the girl, who in essance had described both of their lives.  
  
"A lot you know. I'll have you know that I was kidnapped off the streets too."  
  
"W-what? A-are you telling the truth? Who kidnapped you? When? Do you work for your captures? Come to think of it, who are you really? If you were kidnapped off the streets, then why did you kidnap me?"  
  
The girl quieted down, leaving off her next sentence as shock and guilt appeared in her own heart. She had honestly assumed that no one here was working against his or her will. Now, the young damsel wasn't so sure. Was everyone on board a captive against his or her will, or was it just this boy in front of her, who could be no older than two additional years of her own age? The boy before her looked lost for words as he stared off into space, watching a silent memory in his mind's eyes. Coming closer, curiosity over took her fear of harm as she scrutinized him, moving around him slowly before backing into the door. What ever was going on with the boy, it meant it was time to leave. Looking at the boy one last time before turning towards the entrance, she decided two things. One, if she escaped, she would inform the authorities and rescue him herself. The second thing the young girl decided was if he came after her, she would not fight him, not now.  
  
It was only but a few minutes later that 002 snapped awake from his memory. His eyes widened in horror as he scanned the room, cursing himself for letting his mind slip and letting his prey free. He turned abruptly only to nearly trip over the young girl concentrating on the wiring of the door. Sighing in relief, the red headed cyborg grabbed the girl by her midsection, his arms automatically entwining themselves around her waist as he picked her up suddenly and prepared for impact, his eyes closed. While he did expect her to struggle, the cyborg was forced to open his eyes in surprise when he felt no blows upon his chest or even his person. Instead, the girl just sighed and crossed her arms, only struggling to get a more comfortable position in his arms, both rather reluctant to be in their current position. She only began to struggle when the American born soldier began to check her head for wounds or bruising.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm checking for wounds. I think you hit your head. How else would you be acting like a lady?"  
  
"Well you sure haven't been treating me like a lady! And you certainly are no gentleman!"  
  
Growling at him, she swung at him, in which he smirked at the girl who had begun to act like normal as she thrashed about in his arms, determined to get out of his grasp. Picking her up bridal style, he walked over to the bed and literally dropped the poor girl on the bed as she bounced and glared at him through her blond, brown and red hair, now laying in all directions on her head. Growling at him and his annoying smirk, the girl was ready to pounce and beat to poor boy to a bloody pulp, she gasped as the door released a sudden swish, revealing the silver hair German, with a needle at hand. The girl's eyes with horror and every body part in her frail body froze, the needle her only concentration point as she scrambled back against 002, trembling more than any of her encounters with the bounty hunters. A shudder ran through her body as the fearful glare moved to the form of 002 whose arms had snaked around her in an effort to both comfort her and keep her still. The young German raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly, an idea of suddenly playing matchmaker rose in his head.  
  
"You're going to have to give her the sedative, Jet. I have to go to the bridge. Here. You can handle her right?"  
  
"Of course I can handle her! Just give me the stupid needle!"  
  
Albert Heinrich, smiled to himself in the shadows as he willingly handed over the needle before hurriedly rushing out, determined to get to the bridge for back up to his new plan. Jet Link could only realize with horror as comprehension dawned on his face that he had agreed to one of his nightmares. Holding the needle with one hand, he gripped the now struggling girl in his arms, exposing her arm to the needle with his other hand. Jennifer trembled in the boy's arms, her breath catching in her throat in a gasp at he sunk in the needle, the syringe accomplishing its mission before leaving her arm. Giving the remainder of her strength towards her struggles, the girl found the she could not win either battle in the boy's arms or to keep her eyes open as the medication flowed through her blood, the feeling of intoxication rushing to her head.  
  
"What kind of animals do you have?"  
  
"M-mostly dogs, cats, fish and b-birds...W-we have a couple of *hiccup* horses, but d-dad usually takes care of them."  
  
"Oh? Do you want to tell me about it?"  
  
The answer never came as the girl's body went lax, her head now lying against his chest, her breathing deep and even. 002 could only smile, part out of relief, part out of the fact that she was at least at peace. He sat there for a while, playing with her hair as he thought, the petite figure was sure to be out for at least 6 hours.  
  
'Her hair is so soft...Goodnight Brat.'  
  
Hey there! I'm back! Sorry, but with school and all, it's near impossible for me to get on-line now. At least with term papers and my new on-line project. I'm making an original character dictionary, so feel free to send in characters, pictures, or stories! Anyway, also feel free to send in comments and ideas for this story, too. Anyway, here are my usual replies.  
  
Queen of Duels: Yep! ^_^ They are both hotheads, aren't they? Feel free to send in more of your awesome ideas. As for my muse...he's working over time...*points to my overloaded muse in a mountain of papers with only one hand waving* He's catching up on all the work he missed on his strike. Anyways, thanks!  
  
Wolfwood11: So far, it's Jet leading, so hurry! If you could make some suggestions, then go ahead. I'd love to hear them. Especially ideas on how to develop her personality more. And thank you.  
  
MagicianCyborg: Thanks. How's this? Any ideas on how to develop their relationship?  
  
Lor: Thanks. I'm trying to continue the story. I have a long way to go though... 


	6. Dolls and Dinner

You know the routine.  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
Action. Simple Enough, huh?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you mean Dr. Violet isn't coming tonight?!? She said she was coming tonight to pick up the Brat so she better have a darn good reason for not coming until tomorrow!"  
  
"She said that something came up with Black Ghost. She didn't want to lead them to the Jennifer, so she tried losing them on the other side of the world and just lost them about five minutes ago. She'll be here in the morning to pick up your lover girl here."  
  
"I'm not his lover girl!" came the drowsy reply from the young girl on 002's lap, her hair in all directions and her arms around his waist. Her obliviousness to her position as well as the fact that the red-headed cyborg's arms around her waist and hand in her hair earned her a smirk from the silver haired German as a blush crossed the American male's face at his own realization of positions. A loud laugh erupted from Albert Heinrich as both figures on the bed froze at the realization and jumped apart to opposite ends of the bed, the young girl hitting her head against the headboard as the infamous playboy Jet Link actually fell off the high rail- guarded bed.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Jet. Got caught sleeping with the kid already? Shouldn't you take her out to dinner first?"  
  
"I was not sleeping with her! We just.........sort of both fell asleep.........The Brat wouldn't let go!!!"  
  
"Sure, she wouldn't. You better feed her. Supper with be in an hour.........And by the looks of things, she should get washed up........."  
  
Two sets of pillows flew at the poor cyborg as he dodged out the squares of fluff while running out of the room, laughing at the priceless looks of the embarrassed young girl and seething mad cyborg. Popping his head in for a split second after the cease fire, the cyborg grinned at the two.  
  
"You'll have to come with me, 002. 003 will be watching the cameras as Jennifer freshens up. We don't want you to be peeking in on the girl you like so much."  
  
"I don't like her! She's just a brat!"  
  
"Then why do you get mad at me when I'm embarrassing you in front of her? You like her a lot and you know it!"  
  
A blush matching his hair color crept along the cheeks of the red- haired cybernetic being as the other laughed, whispering "Cradle Robber" as the flying cyborg flew towards the door in a great burst of speed, leaving a very embarrassed, confused and now awake woman-child in a flustered and red state on the bed of her metallic prison onboard the floating deathtrap. 004 turned to the girl, smiling at her as he entered the room, a large bundle of various items in his arms. The girl blinked at him until recognition dawned on her like a ton of bricks hitting the side walk after being dropped of the Empire States Building, her eyes widening in terror, her body shivering and trembling in terror as she made her first connected logical thought since she had woken up. This man before her was the man who had brought in the needle. Would he stab her with another? Would he try to put her to sleep again or stick her with the cold metal barbs promised if she didn't cooperate? This time, the red-head could not help her or comfort her if this German-looking boy was to stick to her again. Pressing her back against the wall, the fire-spitting damsel put herself into a defensive position, glancing at the open door in which the other boy, Jet was his name, ready to escape and beat the living tar out of the needle bearer if he chose to try and recapture her. The young German watched the girl, smirking slightly at her expression until the trembles started, the young girl's eyes darting to the door as a sigh escaped him. Keeping his eyes on the potential threat, the cyborg known as 004 began to unpack the bag in which 003 had packed for the girl, shaking his head. At least one of them had gotten through the girl. The rest of them would get through soon enough, but at this very moment, the girl before him would continue to treat them as a threat. Suddenly turning his full body towards the girl, he winced inwardly as she looked at him with terror filled eyes, before placing the clothing and bathing items in a folded pile on the floor halfway between them. Slowly, the young German walked backwards and left the room, closing and locked the metallic door as it made the traditional shutting sequence, a "swish" accompanying it.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing. I left the clothes and the bathing items in there with her and walked out. She's scared spit less though. I take it she's either scared of me or of the package. I'm not sure which."  
  
"I think it's more of the needle you had a few hours ago. She was pretty freaked by that. Why do you want her to change? And what do you have up your sleeve?!?"  
  
"It was 003's idea. She said the Jennifer might want to change into clean clothes for supper in about oh..........45 minutes. And as to your previous question.........I don't have a clue what you're talking about. Hey! You better go in a get Jennifer. We'll be late for supper and Jennifer is still locked in. She's probably bathed and changed by now any way.........You better go in and get her before everyone else comes looking for us."  
  
Pushing the reluctant red-head towards the door, a frustrated agreement could be heard, the accompanying sigh being ignored as the white-haired German pushed access buttons on the door panel. A smile spread across his face a beep confirmed the new unlocking sequence since the last assault on the door by the captive girl. Announcing the arrival of the American born soldier, a smirk stretched across his face as he pushed the poor boy into the now dressed figure before slamming the door shut. A resounding reminder "to use the leash" as was delicately put, sounded from the other side of the door in which 004 stood, away from the eruption about to occur. Looking away from the door, a lock of red hair covered his eyes as he stared at the suspiciously soft cushion that he had landed on due to the "encouraging gesture" forced by the other cyborg. Beyond the hair, though seen for less than a split second, was the knuckle of a girl's fist heading straight for his face leaving very little time to react and move out of it's speeding flight path. Avoiding the fist, however lead him into the path of the second one, in which grazed his cheek as he glared at the girl- gone-demon before him, a look of pure hatred and anger crossing her features along with a blush before he ducked and picked her up by the waist, repeating an earlier movement made by the girl during their second encounter. Both bodies tensed as a grim staring contest began to take place between the dynamic contestants.  
  
"Why is it that every time you see me you have to take a swing at me? What did I do to deserve a brat like you?"  
  
"Because you're a jerk and you have probably always been a jerk!! You left me alone with that guy!?! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME, YOU LAME EXCUSE FOR A.........?!?"  
  
A smirk crossed the cybernetic being's lips as he continued to listen to her curse him the pits of Hades and back again. Struggling against his grasps, despite the wincing and twinges of pain in her still swollen, but wrapped arm and hands, she tried in vain to take a swing at him, her anger boiling up within her further at the forbidden smirk that always says "Gotcha" or its equal reaction provoking equivalent, "You are so amusing."  
  
"Well? Aren't you going to hit me? Or have I *gasp* Dare I say it? Won!"  
  
"You haven't won yet. This is a minor set back. I'll get you later. You'll see!"  
  
"Sure you will. Now let's get you ready to go........."  
  
An aggravated sigh escaped the girl's lips as she plainly settled for a simple glare, her arms crossing in front of her as the taller boy released her, a triumphant smile across his features. A sudden sound, resembling that of whimpering and scratching, came from the bottom of opposite side of the door. The two froze in position, both equally surprised at the speculated sound before sending questioning glances at one another. 002 nodded at the young girl as he reached for his weapon, motioning her behind him as gave her one last glance. Receiving a glower from the young girl in return at his assumption that she needed protection, he turned to face the door, unlocking it with his amused smirk gracing his lips. The smile quickly faded as it was replaced by a look of annoyance, a symbolic vein appearing at his hair line as he recognized the source of sounds to be none other than that of 007 in the form of a puppy, a little home made doll of 002 hanging from its mouth by it's arm. The American cyborg prepared to take aim at the aggravating cyborg transformed puppy as it whimpered and sweated, backing away slowly. However, a swift hit to the red-head's arm knocked away the laser as a now blue and green blur blocked to the "defenseless" creature from the "horrible, vicious animal hater" as she described him.  
  
"What are you thinking?!? Shooting a defenseless puppy! Aww.........The poor thing.........Look what you did!! It's shaking now.........There, there little puppy, it'll be just fine.........The mean old nut case won't try to hurt you anymore........."  
  
"Look, you don't understand! That's 007! He's just........."  
  
"He's just a tiny animal you big brute!!! How can you shoot him?! Can't you ever be nice?!"  
  
"But.........!"  
  
"Don't 'But' me! You scared the poor thing half to death!"  
  
The girl's grey eye's softened as she returned her attention to the puppy in her lap as she cooed and cradled it, oblivious to the snickers and winks it was sending to the young man behind her. 002, in turn, glared with hateful vengeance The puppy once more whimpered for effect as it hopped off her lap to the short distance on the floor, dropping the doll on it's way, only to turn around in mid stride to grab the pants with his canine teeth, playfully ready to battle for the doll. Laughing quietly the girl proceeded to pretend to struggle to get the doll away from the pup's mouth.  
  
The game lasted no more than two minutes before the pup and a pair of pant skidded across the floor, the miniature pants falling to the floor in a pile, the small dog running down the hall and out of sight. Blinking, the young lady gazed down to the doll in hand, blushed and began to laugh out loud. 002 looked over her shoulder only to see a sight that terrified and embarrassed him at the same time. A light blush grew across the cyborg's face as anger grew in wild flames in his eyes, cursing 007 (and most likely 004) to the seven realms of Hades, muttering about privacy and details that other should not see. The laughter below him grew in leaps and bounds as the he glared at the offender and the cause of his embarrassment. In the American female's hand, was the doll, half dressed and identical to him, wearing "cute" little boxers with miniature blasting rockets over every inch of them. The pants were now in the girl's hands, folded as she continued to laugh, her face red due to lack of oxygen.  
  
In one fluid motion, the doll and its pants were in the blushing American male's hands as he put the pants on and stuffed the offending doll into a pocket on the side. A gasp of protest can be heard from Jennifer as the doll was taken from her. Glaring at the cyborg before her, her glare hardened as he childishly stuck his tongue out at her, the skin under his eye pulled down by a lone finger. The older boy laughed at the glower from the girl as it turned into a cute, but angry, pout. A pang of guilt crossed his eyes for no more than a second as he gazed at the child before him, clad in jeans and a sweater, before changing the subject to something more appropriate to the both of them as two loud growling noises erupted somewhere in the room.  
  
"Come on. Let's go eat. I know you're hungry, so let's get a move. Everyone is probably waiting for us. And I can't eat until you do, so let's move."  
  
"I don't want to eat. I don't want to stay here. I want to go home and until you take me home, I won't cooperate."  
  
"You know, if you just cooperate, this would be a lot easier on all of us. Especially you."  
  
"Why would I want to make it easier for my kidnappers? Especially you? You left me and took away my only entertainment."  
  
"I'd cooperate a bit more, mostly because you're having supper with all of us.........whoever's idea that was.........But 004 will be there. If you act nicely, no one will have to hurt you."  
  
"What if I don't want to act nicely?"  
  
"I can't really answer that.........Look.........I'm begging you, don't be rude or mean.........Please? I don't want to have to give you another shot........."  
  
".........Can I at least have the doll?........."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just want something to hold on to. I always hold onto something when I'm upset about something. It keeps me quiet while Daddy's working. It's something my mother use to have me do........."  
  
"............"  
  
A "swish" resounded from the creaking door, mildly gaining the attention of the two now silent parties, the red-headed American turning towards the girl in mild surprise at her lack of response. The girl in question winced at the very thought of another needle before turning her scrutinizing gaze upon her "escort" taking in every detail before giving a short, curt nod, allowing him to grab her arm and practically drag her down the hall. Growling under her breathe, the girl glared at the fleeting back of her captor, he himself grinning as he dragged her unceremoniously down the length of the corridor, half on her knees, half on her feet. Cursing her short size compared to his taller build, she began to pull back from the over eager American "boy".  
  
"Hey! If I have to act like a lady, you have to act like a gentleman! I can walk on my own without you dragging me down the freaking hall! Let go!"  
  
"If I give you the freaking doll, will you be quiet and not tell anyone what you saw on the doll?"  
  
"With the exception of a few snickers, I will."  
  
"Fair enough. Never say I have never given you something. Just don't tell anyone I have rocket boxers. If you don't, I'll sick 009 on you."  
  
"009?"  
  
"The brown-haired Japanese guy that did the shock thing with your body and made you pass out.........Then the guy had the nerve to bring you on my ship! The nerve of that guy!"  
  
Two grey eyes widened in fear and surprise as the doll that was thrust into her hands and she stored in her memory the description of the one that has inflicted the most pain by far. The pair stopped in front of two large door not but two minutes later, the young girl crashing into the boy in which had suddenly stopped before her. As the door opened, both Americans gasped in surprise. There was absolutely no one there. Before them, the large table was gone, replaced only by a two seat Paris cafe table, both side filled with still steaming food and a note in the center, stating that the other cybernetic beings had decided to go out for dinner and was leaving the too of them alone. At the bottom of the small stationary was a note from Dr. Gilman stating that Jennifer had a 10 o'clock curfew and was to be in bed at that time. A darker blush crossed his cheeks at the thought of being alone with the "brat" for the rest of the night. Turning, he watched his charge actually look relieved. After all, she did not wish to see the rest of the group nor any more needles or shock devices. She honestly didn't mind being left alone with this particular captor and felt less "shy" as she herself had put it, with her fellow American. The girl sat down at the table, raising her eyebrow at the stunned red head as he sat down. The two sat in silence for a long period of time, before the grey eyed girl finally decided to start a conversation.  
  
"So.........What was your life like before you were captured?  
  
"Well.........It's kind of a long story........."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preview (New idea): Next time:  
  
"The girl is finally ours! Now that the Key is here, the device will work and Black Ghost will take over the world as well as the cyborgs!" – Dr. Violet  
  
"My name is Dr. Falls. My daughter is missing. She was kidnapped from our home two nights ago. I fear Black Ghost has kidnapped her. Gilman, you're my best friend! You have to help me!" – Dr. Falls  
  
"You mean.........that Jennifer was YOUR daughter!?...........Aw man..........and you have evidence too! What have we done!?!.........We handed that.........that poor miserable annoying brat over to Dr. Violet this morning.........I feel sick........." – Jet Link  
  
Replies and Request:  
  
Request: FORGIVE MY LATENESS!!! *bows and begs before everyone* I had the ENTIRE STORY written out (rather badly I might add) and my little two year old sister decided it would be fun to pound the keys, color the screen and ruin my computer so it had to be rebuilt and reformatted. But you have to love her. It's impossible to stay mad at a little girl who brings you a bouquet of egg carton flowers that she made at daycare.........And now I'm about to make another request of everyone *sob*. I need an idea for the cyborgs who work with Dr. Violet (since the originals stunk anyway). Type (i.e. Regular, Gods, whatever), people and everything! (All of them will either disappear after this appearance or be killed off somewhere else.........) How do you think they should fit in? Should one take on 002 for Jennifer in the next few chapters? What do you think should happen? It's up to you!  
  
Starlight16: Here is your chapter! Thank you! What do you think next match making prank should be? I'm not good at matchmaking as some people.........*glares at Jeannie who says this attempt sucked but won't help in anyway* Anyway, please continue! I love your input and ideas!  
  
Wolfwood11: Here's the next chapter! Thank you! I tried to make her.........different.........Any suggestions for her or the pair? Any suggestions for matchmaking now that you've seen a sample of this chapter? Any other embarrassing instances that can be brought into play? And I think she's scared of more than just 004, especially now that she knows 009 was the one that put her down for her first forced sleep. Now you'll see! I've got a surprise at the end of this story.........As for original characters.........well.........As with every scientist seen in the show, Dr. Violet also gets cyborgs. And since she is an original character, so must be the cyborgs.........So, any ideas? Any twist in the plot you'd like to see? And they don't have to be in real depths.........They should only be here for a couple of chapters.........unless I decide to make a sequel.........And she only has her dad. You'll see that in the next chapter.  
  
MagicianCyborg: I finally updated again! And as you saw, it was just dinner this time. When the story continues, I'll be using your ideas, so don't worry! I like them and they will be used!  
  
BabyG of Westlife: *smirks* You could say that, but my muse wishes he didn't have her. *winks* 'Cause he would.  
  
Muse: *holds up a sign that says "She said no!"*  
  
She refused to allow us into the fic. And Jeannie backed her up. And since my muse has a crush on Jeannie.........*gets hit by both of them* OWW!!!  
  
Jeannie: I read your story! I love it! But.........Mr. I'm-Too-Busy-For- Anything-In- Anybody's-Life-And-Can-Barely-Get-On-The-'Net-To-Reply-To-A-Freakin'-E-Mail is still working on it.........  
  
Leave me alone! I've just been.........Busy.........I've been taking care of Mary- Deane, Elaine-May and Kathleen-Elizabeth.........  
  
Muse:*holds up a sign that says "His three baby sisters, 3, 2, and 4 months respectively........."*  
  
Jeannie: And where are your parents while you are trying to write and do your school work?  
  
*sweatdrops* Trying to get away from the crying.........And since I'm old enough to take care of everyone, including grandmama and pops.........They go out to party. Anyway.........*trying to change the subject* Jet gets the girl in this one.........*winks* Since Albert gets Lisa in your story. So if you three (Not my muse, Jeannie or Albert) have any suggestions please tell me! 


End file.
